


Boom Boom

by arcee_bee



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rating: NC17, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: How KiBum returned to Super Junior and forgets about his dream to become an actor
Relationships: Kim Kibum (Super Junior)/ Eunhyuk
Kudos: 4





	Boom Boom

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story in 2009, I really hope that KiBum would return to Super Junior (we all know that he never returns to Super Junior) but let me keep this dream

“KiBum-sshi, is it true that you are back to join Super Junior’s activities?”

“Is there any specific reason for your sudden decision?”

“How about your acting career?”

KiBum didn’t reply to the questions, he kept walking through the swarming reporters with the help of the security guards. Flashes of camera lights did not bother him as he was wearing his shades.

“KiBum-sshi! A word please!”

“Is it true that you left your acting career because you didn’t get the main role of Spring Love?”

“KiBum-sshi!”

“KiBum has decided to once again be a part of Super Junior and put his acting career in hiatus in the mean time, it has not been decided how long this hiatus will take but KiBum is ready to join the next Super Show and has signed several appointments as a member of Super Junior”, KiBum’s manager answered, “SM Entertainment will give you all a thorough press release this afternoon!”

“Since the decision is made in such short notice, is there any specific reason why KiBum-sshi decided to take such drastic change?”

At the question, KiBum stopped walking. He turned around and looked at the reporter straight in the eyes. It was a question he really wanted to answer, but he knew now is not a good time, he might spill the unnecessary anyways. A secretive smile played on his lips, before he turned and go to the van.

When he was finally inside the car, KiBum checked his phone and sighed at the sweet smile of his lover on his phone wallpaper.

If only they knew his reason for returning ...  
*

3 days earlier:

“KiBummie!!” HyukJae greeted him with his big dorky smile as he entered KiBum’s apartment, “I miss you!” he hugged KiBum.

“Hey, what’s the ocasion?” KiBum chuckled at HyukJae’s cheerfulness, “Did I miss anything?” judging from HyukJae’s clothes, he looked like he was prepared for something formal. KiBum, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of cotton pants and a plain t-shirt.

“This?” HyukJae motioned to his suit, “This is my stage prop, silly!”

“Are you allowed to take stage props home to impress your boyfriend?” KiBum grinned.

“Yes I can!” HyukJae pulled KiBum to the bedroom, “I want to show you the choreography for the new song!”

“In the bedroom? How kinky”, KiBum teased, but he followed HyukJae to his bedroom.

HyukJae pushed KiBum to the bed, straddling the younger man for a second and the next thing KiBum realized was his wrists were cuffed together on the bedpost.

“Just to make sure that you won’t do anything bad”, HyukJae explained.

“Such as ...?”

“Groping my butt in the middle of the dance or tear the clothes off”, HyukJae told KiBum seriously, “I’ll be in trouble if these were torn!”

“Understood”, KiBum replied, stealing a kiss before HyukJae jumped off the bed.

HyukJae put his i-pod to the speaker and set the song.

“This is Boom Boom”, HyukJae said, “You’re gonna love it”.

“Bring it on baby”.

Meori buteo balggeut ggaji neoreul gamssan Luxury da  
Hu~ nunbusyeo geu nuga gamhi nege son daegetna

Muni yeolrigo (ooh~no) geu yebbeun eolgulro misojochado eobseo Oh My God~  
Yeotaeggeot jal ddwideon simjangi Boom Boom Boo Boom Boom

HyukJae started to dance, as usual, his movements were graceful and smooth. The white suit jacket accentuated his moves.

KiBum smiled, as his eyes met HyukJae’s. Before, he used to rehearsing with HyukJae, watching him dance so gracefully in the studio long before other people could see the dance, as much as acting was interesting for KiBum, nothing could take away the pleasure of being a part of Super Junior and most of all, being close to HyukJae.

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star jabgien ddeugeoun geunyeoga nabbeuge boyeo ggeulryeotdago bwabwa nae mali teulryeotna

He could hear KyuHyun’s strong vocal laced with the rest of the Super Junior members through the speaker. Although he was still meeting them often, the longing of being a part of the group was something he missed.

Almyeon dwaetgo go go go go geunyeoman chyeoda bo bo bo bo bwa  
Neon dasi malhae nabeeun nabbeun nabbeun ha aniya Stop!  
Neomu yebbeun ge joeilbbun

That was when KiBum frowned.

Did SM let HyukJae’s hips to move like that?!

Dasi bwado heum jabeul de hana eobneun wanbyeokhan dwitmoseub woo~ chanbarami ssaengssaeng jabiran eobguna  
Domuji manmanchiga aneun geunyeoin geol malgeoneun sungan naga ddeoleojil geol

His question was not answered, leaving his mouth hanging open as HyukJae’s next moves were getting more sensual than ever.

To make it even worse, HyukJae licked his lips sensually as he stole a glance to KiBum’s direction.

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star jabgien ddeugeoun geunyeoga nabbeuge boyeo ggeulryeotdago bwabwa nae mali teulryeotna  
Almyeon dwaetgo go go go go geunyeoman chyeoda bo bo bo bo bwa  
Neon dasi malhae nabeeun nabbeun nabbeun ha aniya Stop!  
Neomu yebbeun ge joeilbbun

“HyukJae what the hell are you touching?!” KiBum’s mind was screaming out as he witnessed HyukJae’s hand landed on his own crotch. Did he just squeezed his member?

To make it even worse, with every sway of his hips, HyukJae emphasised the sensuality with the rest of his body.

It was as if he was ...

KiBum didn’t have much time to think as suddenly HyukJae took off his jacket, revealing the tight sleeveless top he wore underneath. The material was black, but in some parts, the black material was sewn with sheer fabric, giving glimpse of HyukJae’s skin here and there teasingly.

What’s wrong with the stylist?! Don’t they have any morals...? Displaying Hyukkie like a piece of meat like that?! KiBum nearly screamed out loud.

Naega eoriseokji geu nuga bwado jeoldae sunsuhalsu eobji wae nan eokjiburineun geonji  
Eochapi amudo gatji mothal tende maliji If I aint got you nae ibmatchumeun amu pilyo eobneun  
Sachiil bbun bbeonbbeonhan nae songgeuteun imi neol manjineunde neon silji aneun nunchi

During HyukJae’s rap, it didn’t get better. How will he raps as he thrusts his hips like that was beyond KiBum’s thoughts.

As the rap ended, so did the shirt.

After the shirt fell on the carpeted floor, HyukJae crawled to KiBum’s lap, shirtless but his hat and pants still intact.

“What do you think?” he whispered sexily as he covered KiBum’s body.

“I’d like it better if you keep it PG-13”, KiBum replied.

HyukJae puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

“You are just jealous because I look good”.

“Untie me and I’ll show you my appreciation”.

The second HyukJae unlocked the handcuff, KiBum switched their position so he was on top of HyukJae.

“You are such a naughty tease”, he said before claiming HyukJae’s mouth into a deep kiss, devouring HyukJae like no tomorrow and leaving HyukJae breathless as he pulled back.

“Come back to Super Junior”, HyukJae looked at KiBum straight in the eyes, “And you’ll have me every single day”.

“Let’s talk about that later”, KiBum replied, grounding his hips against HyukJae’s, causing HyukJae to moan, “What? Hard already?”

“That’s because ... ah! You keep doing tha...aaah! KiBum!”

KiBum’s smirk got wider at the response.

“You are not allowed to dance like that in public, understand?”

“What if I do?” HyukJae challenged naughtily.

KiBum didn’t reply, he busied himself with licking a trail down from HyukJae’s chin, down to his neck, while his fingers roamed all over HyukJae’s abdomen.

He found one of HyukJae’s tanned nipples and licked sensually, straining himself from giving in to the lust. HyukJae’s back arched beautifully, he always had such sensitive nipples, KiBum licked the rapidly hardening bud once more before taking the nub into his mouth.

“...aah ... haaaa ... K-KiBum ...!” HyukJae whimpered more as KiBum’s fingers tweaked HyukJae’s right nipple, making it equally hard and sensitive as the other one.

KiBum continued to play with HyukJae’s body, licking, biting, and teasing HyukJae’s heated skin, leaving trails of bite marks on his way down to HyukJae’s crotch.

“N-noo! Don’t tear the pants!” HyukJae suddenly remembered.

KiBum smirked, tearing up HyukJae’s pants was something he wasn’t planning to do. If things go his way, HyukJae would be ripping the pants off himself voluntarily.

He cupper HyukJae’s erection, encased by the tight pair of jeans, he pumped HyukJae a couple of times, making HyukJae moaned.

Without waiting for HyukJae’s response, KiBum licked HyukJae’s crotch.

“K-KiBum ...?”

KiBum held HyukJae’s legs so they were spread on the bed, he continued licking and planting sloppy kisses around HyukJae’s arousal until it was erect, he could taste the precum making a darker spot around the area. Feeling proud of himself, he leaned down and took the tip to his mouth.

“Haaaaaaaaaaaaah!” HyukJae’s back arched off the bed, KiBum’s touch was sinfully delicious, promising lust and pleasure, sending jolts of electricity to his spine. The material of his trousers and his boxersfrustrated him, he wanted to feel straight contact with KiBum.

“Don’t wanna mess with your stage outfit”, KiBum reasoned as he pulled back, causing HyukJae to stare at KiBum with a death glare on his eyes, “Hey, you said it yourself!”

KiBum sat back against the head board of the bed, “Go ahead, take it off, you don’t want me to rip your stage outfit, right?”

HyukJae pouted, he got off the bed and slowly trying to take off his belt. His fingers shaky and he failed to take off the simple belt twice. He succeeded on the third try and KiBum watched with amusement as HyukJae fumbled with his pants. The simple task proved to be difficult as HyukJae cursed under his breath when his shaky fingers refused to cooperate.

To make things worse, KiBum was stroking himself and making those delicious moans. The evidence of his desire was clear as HyukJae could see a tent on his light blue cotton pants.

When his pants were finally off, HyukJae kicked them away, followed by his black boxer, and soon, he was making a jump to his boyfriend’s bed.

HyukJae reached to take off the hat but KiBum stopped him, “Keep it, you look so sexy”.

HyukJae grinned cheekily, “Speaking of clothes, someone is over dressed”, he straddled KiBum’s lap.

“I can see that”, KiBum agreed, “Why don’t you help me with that?”

With his adorable gummy smile plastered on his face, HyukJae helped KiBum to take off his clothes. When KiBum’s draw string pants did not come undone even after a few tugs, he ripped the thin cotton pants in two.

“Playing macho, huh?” KiBum teased his lover.

“Shut up”, HyukJae grounded KiBum’s now exposed erection against his, causing KiBum to moan under the sudden intrusion.

They were stuck in the messy tangle of limbs and kisses for a while, the friction was too delicious to ignore, skin to skin contact had never felt so good before.

And finally KiBum tore himself from the kiss, pushing HyukJae on his four.

“Hyukkie, do me”, he pushed HyukJae to his erection, “Suck me Hyukkie ...”

HyukJae followed the order and placed his head on KiBum’s lower body, while his butt was facing KiBum’s face. He started to nuzzle into KiBum’s erection, taking his time before he took the whole organ into his mouth.

“Hyuk ... aaaaaaaah ... so good...!” KiBum moaned as HyukJae deep throated him. He tried to stop himself from bucking his hips into HyukJae’s wonderful mouth, he didn’t want to hurt HyukJae too much.

KiBum had to slap himself to stop himself from succumbing into the pleasure, and when he did, he traced HyukJae’s puckering entrance in front of him.

The pink opening was tight, twitching in expectation, he traced circular patterns around it and watched HyukJae’s muscles clenched tighter in anticipation.

“... gaaaah!” HyukJae emmited a moan with KiBum’s member still burried in his throat, KiBum was licking his opening with the tip of his tongue.

Not saying another word, KiBum continued to lick deeper, he thrusted his tongue into the inviting bud, each thrust deeper than the last, teasing, tasting and strumming the right cords into HyukJae’s system.

“Hnn ... hhaaaaaaaa ...” HyukJae was now abandoning KiBum’s erection, he moaned wantonly as KiBum licked his insides, in the same time playing with HyukJae’s arousal. KiBum’s fingers were massaging HyukJae’s hard member, tightening and loosening around the hot flesh, teasing the slit and rubbing his balls.

“K-KiBum ... stop ... I’m gonna ... uh ...”

KiBum pulled back just in time before HyukJae came. He pushed HyukJae to the bed, taking a bottle of lube from the night stand and poured a large amount of lube into his fingers.

“Are you ready Hyukkie?”

HyukJae answered the question by spreading his legs wider, exposing himself to KiBum.

“You are such a slut, you know?” KiBum chuckled.

“But you love me”, HyukJae replied with a wink.

“Yeah, you’re my slut”, KiBum kissed HyukJae’s plush lips, in the same time pushing one finger into HyukJae’s awaiting hole.

“Ah KiBum!” HyukJae tried to make the finger go deeper, his tunnel clenched around KiBum’s fingers, the tingling feeling KiBum’s tongue left was getting unbearable.

KiBum added another finger and HyukJae began to move his hips to make the digits go further into him.

“Yah! How am I supposed to prepare you when you’re moving around like that!” KiBum pretended a scold.

HyukJae looked into KiBum’s eyes, his eyes were perfect puppy eyes and his lower lip trapped between his teeth in such innocent and yet sensual

“You’re a damn tease Hyuk”, KiBum commented, pressing his finger deeper into HyukJae, causing HyukJae to moan hard as KiBum had found his prostate.

He teased the hidden pleasure bud inside HyukJae a little, earning more moans and HyukJae to writhe harder on the bed, he added another finger to widen the extremely tight opening.

“No more... haaa ... enough ... you can fuck me now”, HyukJae groaned.

“Tell me how much you want it, Hyuk”, KiBum teased a little more and HyukJae’s back arched, begging for more contact.

“I want ... haaaaaaaaaa ...hn ... I want your big cock ... KiBum ... please fuck me ...” HyukJae was reduced to a mess of moans.

KiBum smirked smugly. There he was, the man known to the rest of the world as EunHyuk, the sexy dancer of Super Junior, totally naked on KiBum’s bed, he was wearing nothing but the hat and the eye make up, his body tight and ready, raw lust radiating from his muscled form. His organ swollen and dripping pre come, standing erect proudly, begging for attention, his anal cavity hot and twitching impatiently.

“On your four, Hyuk”, KiBum ordered, HyukJae followed happily, he even wiggled his pert butt before he placed his hands on his butt cheeks, opening the twin globe to expose his prepared hole.

“Put it in here KiBum, make me see stars”, the line was as cheesy as any other lines in the porn films but coming from HyukJae, it gave a completely different effect.

“Shit Hyuk, you’re going to give me a premature ejaculation!” KiBum cursed.

“Is it working?” HyukJae grinned cheekily.

“Just wait for your punishment”, KiBum placed himself behind HyukJae and forced his hard rod into HyukJae’s hole.

“KiBum!” HyukJae almost screamed, his eyes rolled on the back of his head as KiBum rammed hard into him. KiBum didn’t wait for him to adjust and pulled back, leaving the head of his erection inside HyukJae, and with no warning, he pushed back in.

“You are mine ... Hyukkie ... you are mine!” KiBum repeated the words over and over as between curses and pants.

“Oooh ...” HyukJae could not find anything smart, his whole body was in heat. KiBum continued to fuck him harshly, fortunately his past experience made him found HyukJae’s special spot easily and now he was repeatedly hitting it as he rammed hard. HyukJae’s insides gripped Kibum’s member like a vice, refusing to let go, everytime KiBum pulled back, HyukJae felt like his insides were pulled out with KiBum.

Both men moaned more, KiBum’s fingers found HyukJae’s erection and quickly played with the heated flesh. With every pull he made, HyukJae’s made more of the delicious sounds, his insides gripped KiBum’s member tighter.

“KiBum ... aaah ... I’m going to ... I’m gonna ... haaaaaaaaa...!” and HyukJae’s pearly essence errupted from his member. His body shook as his legs gone wobbly under the pleasure, but KiBum was still thrusting into HyukJae, in search of his own release.

As HyukJae’s insides twitched and squeezed hard, KiBum could not hold on any longer and he too, reached his climax. HyukJae groaned as KiBum’s organ dumped his load inside him.

When their orgasms subsided, KiBum was about to pull his softening arousal from HyukJae’s body, but HyukJae stopped him.

“I want you stay”, HyukJae said.

“Whatever you want baby”, KiBum positioned them so he was spooning HyukJae as they laid on the bed, their lower bodies still connected.

HyukJae purred in consent, as their breath grew even and sleep almost took over KiBum, HyukJae leaned back and whispered, “Why don’t you go back to Super Junior and we can do this every night ...”

KiBum’s only reply was a kiss on HyukJae’s neck.  
*

It was early in the morning when KiBum woke up, he felt sticky and sore as he slept on his side the whole night. He gently distangled himself from HyukJae, carefully so he didn’t wake HyukJae. The cool morning air greeted him. The mixture between being sticky and being cold was not something pleasant, so KiBum took the blanket to cover HyukJae and went to the bathroom to clean himself.

A couple of minutes later, he was on the phone with his manager.

“Hyung? I want to go back to Super Junior, can you cancel the drama?”

“KiBum? Why the sudden decision?” his manager sounded surprised, “Didn’t you say you wanted to join the drama? How about the contract...?? Why so sudden?!”

KiBum cut his lines of questions.

“I have a personal reason”.

He glanced at the sleeping figure on his bed and smiled.


End file.
